Innocence
by vkdemon
Summary: AU. Sebastian is the prison bitch of the St. Hale Prison. It wasn't a great life, in fact it was hell, but Sebastian had carved out protectors of the broad Karofsky boy and the insane 'Stiles' Stilinski. When a fresh batch of inmates brings in the innocent Isaac, the power balance shifts. READ THE TRIGGER WARNINGS


**Title**: Innocence  
**Authors**: vkdemon and sebkurtofskyftw  
**Fandoms**: Glee, Teen Wolf (crossover)  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Warnings**: graphic rape and consent issues; necrophilia; battery; power imbalance; flashbacks of murder, sexual assault and sexual abuse of a child; flashbacks of child abuse; imprisonment; mental instability; allegations of child pornography and pedophilia; daddy!kink; humiliation (pissing)  
**Characters**: Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Dave Karofsky, Sebastian Smythe  
**Ship(s)**: Stiles Stilinski/Isaac Lahey, Dave Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe, Stiles Stilinski/Sebastian Smythe, Isaac Lahey/Dave Karofsky  
**Summary**: AU. Sebastian is the prison bitch of the St. Hale Prison. It wasn't a great life, in fact it was hell, but Sebastian had carved out protectors of the broad Karofsky boy and the insane 'Stiles' Stilinski. When a fresh batch of inmates brings in the innocent Isaac, the power balance shifts.  
**Notes**: This is Dragon and Karolina's one year anniversary of writing fic together! YAY. So we decided to work on a new fic that combined our mutual sources of prolonged pain/pleasure Glee and Teen Wolf. Enjoy! **And as usual read the damned warnings! You know us! (And this is the darkest thing that left our minds yet.)**

Chapter 1: Baby Needs Daddy  
Words: 5 480

_Nails dug violently into the flesh of his shoulders, gouging red stripes into the skin, but Isaac ignored the pain, having had a lot of practise doing so. The body started spasming beneath him; startled, the boy laid over it, pressing the pillow down with new force. After a moment, everything stopped. There were no more sounds, no more movements, only eery silence disrupted by the beat of his own heart. Slowly, the pillow slid on the floor._

_"Daddy...?"_

* * *

"Daddy. More."

Dave dug his nails into the shoulder, hard, scratching red gouges into the sensitive skin. The man keened beneath him, quickly breaking into a curse. He let go, wrapping his arm around his waist instead, to keep the body in place as he fucked into it with relentless pace. The change didn't help at all, the short, narrow bed creaked under their weight, drove into the wall with rhythmic thumb-thumb-bam, forcing him to slow down. Fucking in your cell did have its flaws.

He pulled out, shoving the man down on the dirty mattress, and flipped him over on his back. Without so much as a second of a break, Dave grabbed the thin ankles and threw them over his shoulders, plunging into the man's used hole again. This time however, he didn't pick up the speed right away, sliding in and out languorously, a great contrast to the murderous pace from previously.

"Should have waited till tomorrow." He said, looking down on the flushed face of his cellmate. "You love it when people see you taking cock, huh, slut?"

Sebastian's eyes snapped to Dave's face. He usually could keep his irritation at the verbal bullshit Dave pulled when turned to the wall. Dave seemed to enjoy Sebastian's long lean body against things; walls, doors, shower heads that leave nasty round bruises. It gave Sebastian plenty of practice venting irritation at surfaces. However, he had to face Dave as the man's not particularly large, but certainly long enough for most positions, cock rolled into his abused entrance.

If Sebastian could wish for anything, it would be more lube. No one in this damned prison ever used enough. He writhed under David, more trying to keep the little wounds opened on his shoulders from rubbing the thin sheet, than showing his pleasure at the insults. Oh well, big boy Karofsky didn't know better.

"Oh yes, daddy. I loved being debased and objectified by you."

A small smirk playing upon Dave's lips. "That right?" He kept his thrust shallow and slow as his hands started roaming over Sebastian's body, mapping out the junction of his ribs and hard muscles of his pecs. "I should profane you some more then." He looked the brat in the eyes before going back to his leisurely exploration. "Your body was meant to be fucked. Just look at you. All hard." Saliva pooled in his mouth at the mere sight. Dave plastered his hands on Sebastian's hips to keep them from wrapping around the man's cock. "Bet you were dreaming about it, yeah? That twitchy little psycho doesn't give it to you like I can."

"Ooooh, Daddy." Sebastian barely resisted rolling his eyes. He knew how violent David could get when he thought he was being back-talked. Unfortunately for him, Dave, before he came here, was some sort of honor society 4.0 student. He actually understood Sebastian's highbrow insults. Sebastian's shudder of lust wasn't faked. His cock was always hard when a man got in his ass, whether or not he was enjoying it. The slower motions did more for Sebastian's arousal than the hard punishment ever could. Sebastian was of half a mind to think it was the same for David, given the interest in his eyes.

Dave lowered himself, his huge body looming over Sebastian's as he pushed into him faster. The man was really a pro at taking cock. Probably the only reason why Dave bothered with the smarmy asshole. He hovered over his face, flushed, watching the tale-tell fluttering of Sebastian's eyes and the way that sinful mouth parted in invitation. "Yeah. You always beg for it. Wanting it so fucking much, you'd whore yourself out if it weren't for me." He mumbled, bending his head, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he forcefully drove his cock into the man.

Sebastian bit his lip hard enough to break skin. He needed touch, something to stimulate his aching cock before he could come. He knew he wasn't going to get it voluntarily from the man. Sebastian arched his back up, rubbing his length into the bulk of padding around Dave's stomach. It was just enough with the pleasure/pain of Dave's cock to get him the last bit done. He moaned brokenly into David's ear and finally let his hands leave their place gripping the sides of the narrow bed in favor of David's broad shoulders. He clung, leaving painful circles of his own into the man's shoulder.

Dave groaned, dropping his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck. Their bodies stick to each other with the smear of Sebastian's semen, sliding with a gross slickness. If he only reached down, he could run his fingers through it. Dave came, sagging on Sebastian without thought for the man's comfort.

Dave was huge, bulky by nature and he added to it every day by lifting weights. Sebastian was fit, but he kept lean for swift movement. There was no way he could shift Dave's bulk. Not that he would try anymore. He just took small breaths and let himself float in the momentary euphoria that made what was going to happen next worth it. Sebastian let his eyes shut and his hands fall limp and for a moment he pretended he was somewhere else. His momentary escape where a lover he called 'daddy' would hold him close and whisper sweet praises.

"Look what you've done, you dirty fag, my shirt is covered in this shit." Dave lifted himself with a grunt, pulling out of the man without bothering to think of cleaning him. Come spilled out of Sebastian's hole, staining the already stinking sheets. Dave grimaced, wiping futilely at his shirt with a piece of toilet paper, before tugging it off himself for good.

Sebastian didn't bother moving. It was going to come soon, the pain. Greater than the pain of his ass but less familiar. Why did he even bother holding his tongue? "And my ass is covered in your homophilic semen... Bitch." Sebastian briefly wondered if he was a masochist.

Dave's face from relaxed morphed into pissed in 0.2 sec. "Watch your fucking mouth. You know I have no problem with breaking it. I can go without blowjobs for couple days."

"A threat? You must be ready to gay marry my pretty little ass. Maybe I should be holding out for a proper date."

Dave was on him in a second. A meaty paw closed around Sebastian's throat as his eyes flickered to the entrance of the cell, wide with fear that someone might have been standing behind the hang out sheets and listening in. The teen look down at Sebastian with pure hatred. His hand tightened on the man's neck, pulled it up and slammed hard against the firm surface of the mattress. "I like having a nice, tight ass to fuck," Dave ceded through his teeth in an undertone. "But at least I don't get off on watching kids fuck each other. So Imma tell you this for the last time: watch your fucking mouth, pedo, or you'll end up with a knife up your stomach. And there are plenty of fuckable asses here so no one will miss you..."

Sebastian couldn't exactly answer. He couldn't exactly fucking breathe either. All he could do was claw desperately at the arms that were twice the size of his own. Death by strangulation with an ass full of semen... he really wished he could imagine a better way to go. All the options in this hell were about as bad. His tears came up without his consent as his legs went still. His instinct was kicking and clawing, but against Dave... he had been David's bitch for long enough to know better. If the rest knew the full extent of his crimes he would never survive. So he went still, went submissive, and obeyed David's will.

Dave wanted nothing more than to drive his palm into the man, crushing his larynx and watching him suffocate to death. The fucking poof... Dave let go of Sebastian's throat with a snarl and turned around to drop on his bunk. The lights will be out soon anyway, he'd just go to sleep, he tried to reason with himself as violent images still twirled in his mind.

Sebastian coughed, it rattled his brain and left him gasping for balance. Sebastian scrambled back from David as far as he could manage. He turned his long body into a protective ball in the very corner of the metal framed bed. He didn't dare turn his back or try to lay down. Tears streamed down his face but once his body was done coughing and gasping for air he made not a sound. Making sounds got you noticed.

Dave couldn't stay mad forever when presented with that sight. The tears-stained face and quiet gasps pushes all the care-taking buttons. Dave laid on his side, tugging Sebastian down and caressed his arm in a mockery of comfort. "Now, come on. You were bad, but Daddy's not angry anymore."

Sebastian peaked over his arms at the words. Could Dave really have completely calmed down already? It was already lights out and they were locked inside the cell. If he wasn't, there would be nothing Sebastian could do. So he took the easier road. He eased his abused body into David's arms and whispered brokenly. "Sorry, Daddy."

Dave hummed approvingly. "I know you are, baby. You're not bad, you just need a hard hand to keep you in check, ain't it right?" He cooed embracing the man.

What pride Sebastian had kept locked away had been ripped off years ago in this place. He whimpered pathetically and soaked up the backhanded approval. "Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy."

"It's all good, baby, all forgiven," Dave said soothingly and pulled the cover over both of them.

* * *

"_Baby... I wanted you so long. So fucking long, Jesus, Kurt, you don't even know," Dave broke the kiss to whisper the interminably concealed feelings right into his lover's mouth. It was exhilarating to finally tell, confess, to let himself feel and act on the desire he never thought he'd have to courage to admit having. His lips sealed over Kurt's again, swallowing the little delightful whimpers, as his hand sped up in the other boy's pants. He jerked his cock without care for his own needs, focusing entirely on the boy's pleasure. Soon, the other's body shuddered against the locker with a startled cry and Dave could feel a sticky wetness spilling on his fingers. He pulled his hand out of the boy's pants, his own cock painfully hard and straining at the sight of his stained fingers. Dave smiled, feeling happy, so damn happy and free for the first time in forever. Kurt stared at his hand too, as the precious discovery that it was. A shudder run through the small body, startling Dave into realization that something wasn't right._

_"Baby...?" He forced the chin up to look him in the eyes. They were wide and void of love._

* * *

"...babies. Rise and fucking shine babies. Start wiping your tears and stop wiping your asses." The guard ran his club over the bars of the cell.

Sebastian was up in a moment, glaring from where he had moved out of Dave's arms and to pee. It was suicide to wake cuddling when the guard came by.

Dave stretched on his bunk with a groan, testing the muscles he could feel after last night's exertion. He swept his eyes over the cell, focusing them on Sebastian's silhouette. His soft smile turned nasty. The man obviously needed a reminder of his place and Dave didn't think his soft, post-orgasmic heart really drove the point home yesterday. He got up from the bed just as Sebastian moved from the shitter. He came up, unfastened his pants without hurry and pissed into the bowl with a sigh. When he relieved the worst of the tension, he angled his cock until the yellow liquid sprinkled against the porcelain and splashed on the dirty floor. Dave zipped himself up and dropped back on his bunk, throwing a casual "Clean after me, slut", at Sebastian.

Sebastian wished he was surprised. David's favorite game was humiliation. He looked at the piss and wrinkled his nose. Seriously, was he really going to deal with this today? "You are such a bastard."

Dave leaned in, shoring his elbows on his thighs. "Get on your knees and lick it up." His tone was deceptively calm but the first sparks of upcoming tantrum could be seen in the firm clench of his jaw.

"It's almost breakfast. We'll miss it if we don't leave." Sebastian bargained.

"You'll miss it if you won't do as I say," the man growled out a warning.

And there he was. On his fucking knees with his tongue on the floor, tasting the acrid piss and floor. He wanted to throw up, but it was a waste of food. "Happy?"

"You left a spot," Dave said, smiling widely, and pointed to the droplets of piss on the bowl of toilette.

The loud clank of cells unlocking chimed Sebastian's final choice. He whimpered and had to lick the fucking toilet seat. He swore he could taste Dave's ass on the lip. Of course it would be the first time... Sebastian shoved himself off his knees and moved to the door. "Can we go?"

"Sure we can, prettyboy." Dave slapped his ass before getting out of the cell.

* * *

_She was beautiful. She had always been beautiful. She was a little older, but that was alright. Stiles knew how to treat her right. He kissed her, he told her how beautiful she was, he packed ice around her so she would keep her skin tone._

_"This my first time. Be gentle."_

* * *

"Everyone be gentle. It's his first time." The guard's smile was cold as he shoved the newest addition to the prison past the doorway and into the general holding block. Whistles and catcalls followed as a curly haired boy clutched his toothbrush and toilet paper to his chest.

Dave snorted, watching the awkward teenager look around, wide-eyed, and nearly run to one of the tables. He sat in the corner by the wall. By the force he put on into pressing into it, Dave wondered how long until the surface showed mercy and swallowed him up.

The teen chuckled seeing the grimace wrinkling that pretty face when the newbie saw what the are served as morning meal. "Seems like things are about to get more interesting," he said in the general direction of his bitch. What a great teaching opportunity. "You can go suck off your psycho boyfriend, I think I found my calling."

"What!" Sebastian didn't dare get up off his knees sitting by Dave. He held tight to the food he'd already been given. This was always a risk, Dave taking a shine to some new whore-boy and leaving Sebastian to fend for himself. Sebastian sneered at the cowering boy being let to the wolves. The new bitch would probably end up getting passed around until he was a useless empty-eyed husk. "It's pathetic."

"And you're not? How does my piss taste, bitch?" Dave smiled wide before starting on his breakfast.

"Bastard."

Sebastian knew Dave's stubbornness. He wasn't going to be able to get back in his favor for most of the day. Sebastian moved back, trying his best to stay hidden. He just needed to get into one of the other men's good graces until Dave cooled off.

Most of the men in the lock-up were watching the new boy. Everyone liked the entertainment of shivering fresh meat. Sebastian sneered and he made his way toward one of the far tables, empty save for one rather thin boy. Sebastian inched closer, careful to come into the man's sight slowly.

"Stiles? Do you want some company?"

"I had a bad dream last night and you were in it." The boy said conversationally, not looking up from his dish.

"You're thinking of me at least." Sebastian smiled a little wider and moved closer, keeping his head bowed the whole time. "Why was it bad?"

Stiles shrugged and drove a spoonful of semolina into his mouth before dabbing his bread into the mass. "I spent the entire dream searching for you. There were corridors and stairs and all these paths. You were just at the edge of my visions every time and then poof." The meal splashed outside the plate. "And at the end you came back to me on your own. Weird, huh?"

"I'm here..." Sebastian offered, hoping this was one of Stiles' better days. He didn't touch him yet, but he inched close enough for Stiles to easily grab him. "All yours if you want me."

"Yeah..." The boy chewed on his bread before dropping it into the semolina and finally looking up at Sebastian. "What if one day you'll come back to me and I won't want you anymore? Could happen. I get tired all the time of things that don't keep my interest. Like that cat in freshman year that never let me pet her. Or the week I wanted to be a fireman. I get bored so easy of things that aren't my real friends."

The way this worked was complicated. Sebastian was nothing without one of the others owning him. He would be left alone, a prison whore. It was only time before his mind broke... or his hips. Or every other breakable bone in his body. Hell, if he was lucky he'd get fed a little coke and forget everything. And then get addicted. It was a bleak road.

"Then you'd be passing up a fine piece of ass." Sebastian huffed at the implication. He'd grovel for David, but that's not how Stiles worked most of the time. "I always make it worth your time, Stiles."

"Well, it's not like your ass can lament about lack of use anyway," the boy snipped going back to his food with a dismissing twitch of his hand. "You know what I hated about my dream the most? Come on, ask me. "

"What was it?" Sebastian leaned himself against the bench.

"Sometimes things are so twisted, wicked, exacerbated, you know what I mean? And you believe it all, because, duh, when you stop you wake up and realize you've been dreaming." He slurped at the already cold meal, for a moment lost in his thoughts. "Yeah, it wasn't like that. I was not like that at all. You're you, now and the dreamy you- they're the same. It's all the same all the time."

That didn't help at all. Sebastian rolled his eyes and reached out to draw a hand over Stiles' thigh. "I don't belong to Dave. I can be yours now. I know just how you want it."

Stiles nibbled at his bottom lip, considering the offer. In a moment, his face scrunched in anger. "Now? Now?! And what about tomorrow? Or in two hours? Will you need me then?" He raised his voice enough to catch the guards' attention. They ignored the noise after identifying its source.

Sebastian snatched his hand back at the sudden burst of anger. "T.. tomorrow too. If you want me they can put be in your room. It doesn't cost that much. I'll make it up to you." Sebastian's hands trembled as he prostrated before Stiles. He was lying. It took a good bit of favor to make the guards change your cell, but he'd say anything to keep Stiles happy. Agitated Stiles made for more pain than Dave had ever inflicted. "Please."

Stiles sniffed, dropping back on his seat. "I'm not sure if they let me have a roommate again. You know, the last time things got messy. All over the place kind of messy. It was cool though. I finally got to finish my drawing of the human Larynx. Human anatomy is so complex. You should go to the library more often." His warning was side-railed by the erratic nature of his mind. He took Sebastian's hand and placed it back on his leg to pet. "I just want you to like me. That's not asking for too much, is it?"

"I do. I promise I do. You're funny and smart. I do like you Stiles." Which wasn't entirely a lie. Stiles was... different. Like a fire. His smile and laugh could make Sebastian warm and lighten his heart. But then there was the other side of the coin. The one that lead to his cellmate undergoing a biopsy because Stiles had a 'theory'.

"You barely touched your breakfast," Stiles said with concern. "Are you not hungry? I'm not very hungry. I think I'm done. Do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere you want." Sebastian could have used the extra food, but he wanted Stiles placated. He stood, staying close to Stiles. He glanced over his shoulder. Dave was not to be found. Of course he wasn't watching. It's not like he was anything but a hole for Dave to deny enjoying fucking. Sebastian darted after Stiles.

* * *

The guards were gone. Isaac cowered against the wall as eyes seared into his body. There were so many eyes watching him. He knew his cell number, but he was being left here, with all of the men around him just... watching. Isaac should have been able to stand tall, his height and the years in lacrosse would have served him well. If he had ever known how to assert it.

His eyes darted to the tables where some were done eating. Groups sat on different tables, divided by some organization Isaac wasn't quite understanding. He just needed to get to his cell and that would make it all better. He could hide. It wasn't in the cards for him as one of the groups moved toward him.

"Hey, Curly," said one of the man, tattooed muscles straining as he crossed his arms over his chest, blocking Isaac's way back to the cellblocks. "Ain't you a beauty. Looking a bit lost though."

"No I... I just... want to go to my room." Isaac shrank away from the man only to find someone standing on the other side. "I'm sorry I just... please."

"Your _room_?" Some of the men cackled, tightening the circle around the boy. "That's fucking precious," their leader grinned, landing his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "How 'bout I walk you in there, hm? I could show you around, do a little tour."

Isaac flinched immediately, trying to move away from the touch. "No. I don't want to do that."

The grip on his shoulder turned painful as the man hauled him in front of himself and pushed forward.

"Hey. Leave him alone." Dave's voice boomed as he walked up to the tattoed man.

The man had the same strip of blue cloth hanging off the right arm of his jump suit as Dave. Isaac was pushed behind Dave's huge bulk. As the boy shivered, his new protector flashed a sly grin at the attacker. "Clear out."

With a few half-hearted grumbles the crew cleared off back to a table. They watched from the distance, flashing teeth at Isaac as he pressed closer to his protector.

"You okay, newbie?"

"Isaac." The boy barely breathed it out. "I'm Isaac."

"You really missed a bullet there, you know that? What are you doing walking around all alone?" Dave smiled, gently guiding the boy out of the cafeteria.

"I was left here. I mean... I am..."

"As we all. No offense, but a dude like you needs to search protection." Dave licked his lips. "Otherwise you'll just keep walking into the wrong kind of people."

"What kind of protection? It's not like I know anyone. I'm not in any gangs or whatever this all is. I have toilet paper and soap now... that's about all I can offer." Isaac moved a little closer. David seemed better than the others, more reasonable.

Dave couldn't stop the smile. "No, I don't need your soap." They were getting close to his cell. Dave glanced at the boy, seizing his options. Blunt or subtle?

"You know, I just think," he said, "that you need someone who would watch your back. Someone to care where you are and alert guards if something was happening... you know, that's how you survive in this place. Pretty simple, actually, huh?"

Isaac desperately nodded. He needed a friend. "Yes." Isaac leaned closer to Dave, looking at the numbers on the cell. "This isn't my number?"

"It's mine... Oh, you don't want to step in?" Dave's lips curved into a little horseshoe.

"I... guess." Isaac stepped into the tiny space and felt himself shrinking in comparison to the man's bulk filling the space. "You have a cell mate?"

"Yes, but he's with someone else at the moment." Dave's eyes slid up and down Isaac's figure, the sight lighting up a small smirk. The former jock was taking up the whole entrance to the cell. He reached for the sheet he used as a veil and tugged it over the bars, hiding them from sight.

"There's a price for your help isn't there?" A tear dripped down over Isaac's cheek as the man's face took on a calculative expression. He was trapped in here, the sheet was a paltry gesture. "I'm not trying to be trouble. I just... Please? What do you want?"

Dave smiled softly. What a difference to that sluty brat. Stilinski can have him for all Dave cared. He came up to Isaac and took a hold of his chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "I have several ideas." His thumb brushed past the soft lips. "So, Isaac. Do you want to get through your sentence in one piece?"

Isaac's bright green eyes were filled with tears that made them look glassy. The strong hand on his chin gave him no options. "Yes, Sir."

The hand slid from the boy's chin and rested on his neck. Another one joined it, brushing Isaac's cheek. "Very good, baby. You're going to be a good boy for Daddy, right?"

A sob ripped from Isaac at the horrifying words. He didn't want another daddy who would hurt him. "Y...yes... D... d...daddy."

Dave frowned, not understanding the reaction completely. The boy surely knew he had nothing to be afraid as long as he complied, right? His hands slid to Isaac's hips, navigating the boy in the small space until he laid down on Sebastian's bed. Dave's was still stained and he didn't want to startle the poor thing. Dave laid by Isaac, playing with his hair idly as he asked. "Baby? What's wrong? You can tell me."

Isaac shook under the huge man. He curled, trying to stay as small of a target as he could. He didn't understand his life anymore. "I'm sorry. I don't understand... What do you want?"

"I want a good boy who'll listen to me. In exchange, I'll make you safe. You're clearly not feeling safe now. Don't you want to have a Daddy who'll take care of you?" Dave murmured soothingly.

"I just have to listen and be good? I'm not very... good at that. My daddy didn't think I was very good. Are... are you going to hurt me when I'm not good? I can try my best to be good." Panic was obvious as Isaac stumbled over the vague explanation of his past. He didn't want a new daddy, but it was at least a familiar arrangement.

Dave scanned his face for any deception, but the boy was clearly honest. His arm wrapped loosely around his waist, bringing the body closer. So innocent. Dave felt his cock twitch. "No. If you'll try, I won't hurt you." His hand slid on Isaac's ass and started massaging his cheeks. "That's what your dad would do? Just beat you up? I can't imagine you ever deserving it, sweet boy."

"B..bad grades sometimes. Or he'd get drunk. Or I'd forget a chore. It was my fault. I was too loud and he did his best trying to take care of me after mom and brother..." He defended his dad. "He would throw things or use his belt... the telephone cable one time. Or the box." He squirmed at the first touch to his ass, but made himself lay still.

Dave was quiet for a moment, the tidbits Isaac revealed were enough to make his blood boil and it wouldn't serve them right if he got himself locked up in solitary again, after taking the anger out on some inmate. When he could trust his voice, he spoke. "No one here will lay a finger on you. Understand? No one." Dave's fingers reached the crotch, rubbing Isaac's crack and perineum through the thin pants of his uniform.

Isaac nodded and made himself completely pliant in Dave's hands. He'd never had sex, never even kissed, so he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do under the touch. "Thank you, D...daddy."

Dave hummed with approval. Isaac was perfect, a little gift from heaven thrown right into Dave's personal hell. They would work so well together, he just knew he could allows himself much more than with anyone else. His nose nuzzled the other boy's cheek, lips brushing across the skin until they found Isaac's. Dave hadn't kissed a man in a long time, but the feeling was just as he recalled it. Soft lips stayed still under his, timid and inexperienced. "Will you do something for me, baby?" Dave whispered breaking the kiss.

"Yes, D..daddy." Isaac didn't stumble as much over the title this time. He had timidly placed his hands on Dave's chest in a lack of what else he could do.

"I have a treat for you," Dave said, shifting on his back. He pulled the pants down his thighs, his erection standing thick and hard in the bush of pubes. "It's just like licking a lollipop, baby," he lectured, amused at the way Isaac's eyes stayed fixed on his dick.

"I'm not... I'm not gay." Isaac knew he was going to have to, but the words came up unbidden. He knew his soft spoken style had gained him a world of teasing about it, but he'd never found attraction toward a man. "But if it makes you happy."

Dave smiled. "It would make me very happy." God, the boy was already so fucking obedient and ready, without so much as a couple of words. Dave took himself in hand and stroke the length, waiting for isaac to settle between his legs. "You're so good for me, baby."

Isaac moved down, trying to focus on the task and not the reality. He was just going to lick. He was going to be protected. His tongue tentatively lapped at the tip, worried about doing anything wrong.

Dave groaned out an affirmation. His legs bent in knees, trapping Isaac over the cock. "Take it in, baby. Let it stay on your tongue. You can suck on the head. Imagine it's a candy." He guided gently. The boy was slow and awkward and Dave wouldn't want it any other way.

Isaac had no choice. There really weren't many choices he could make anymore. The man's member slipped into his lips. At least he wouldn't be completely alone now. He would have someone to look after him. He coughed as he tried to take more than his throat wanted to allow in.

Dave pet his head reassuringly, helping the slow, unskilled work bring him to complexion by jerking off. Isaac looked beautiful, his cheeks were blushing and lips chafed red. Maybe he wasn't quite as enthusiastic about this as Dave would want him to be, but all good things took time. With that thought, Dave shut his eyes and groaned, shooting into the other teen's throat.

It was bitter and foul in his mouth and felt like rotten pudding. Isaac coughed it back up, the viscous fluid falling on the floor beside the bed. It brought up biting tears on his cheeks. His trembling started again through his hands. "S...sorry."

Dave sat up with a weary sigh and rubbed the boy's back. "It's okay. We're work on that." The top of his fingers brushed over Isaac's cheek, wiping off the tears.


End file.
